


Cat Rescue (Armin X Reader)

by CredenceTheDemon



Series: One shots and short stories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin is a Scorpio, Armin is a sweetheart, Awkwardness, Cats, Fluff, Kittens, Multi, Star Wars reference, Tooth Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredenceTheDemon/pseuds/CredenceTheDemon
Summary: Scenario: Your crush volunteers at the same cat rescue as you, what do you do?





	Cat Rescue (Armin X Reader)

Cool air welcomed you when you stepped into the building, as spring became summer the weather had started to become obnoxiously hot, the cats didn’t seem to mind all that much as they slept contentedly in the sunlight, well some of them at least, others would sunbath for a while before deciding they had enough and sticking to the shade, you were grateful for the A.C and you’re sure the cats were too.

You walked into one of the various rooms ready to feed the cats or clean the litter trays, only to find a kitten covered Christa, several tabby kittens mewed at the blonde girl as they climbed her tights and her skirt, ‘oh hello (y/n), ow’ she flinched as tiny claws dug into her legs, ah kitten season, the time of year when the majority of new arrivals at rescues and shelters are kittens, sure they’re cute, but they possessed weapons, ‘ow!’ tiny claws dug into your leg, you looked down to see a black kitten climbing up your jeans, the little rascal gave a mew of protest as you picked it up ‘you’re lucky you’re so cute, you know that right?’ it wriggled in your arms and bit your hoodie sleeve.  
The door opened with a slight squeak as Ymir walked in with a box of kitten food in her arms, she almost dropped it when she saw Christa struggling to move around with several kittens clinging onto her legs, ‘hey get off my Christa!’ she said firmly, even she couldn’t bring herself to yell at the tiny kittens (at least not in front of Christa), had it been anything (or anyone) else savaging Christa she would have kicked their ass in a heartbeat, instead she simply set the box of kitten food down causing the ones closest to the floor to run towards the box and sniff it curiously, she picked the remaining ones off Christa’s skirt and gently placed them by the box, the kitten wriggled in your arms once again, ‘okay then’ you placed the miniature panther on the floor, its siblings had already begun to scratch the box, ‘well that should keep them distracted’ Christa giggled, ‘do you need help with anything?’ you asked wanting something to do other than just standing around, Christa thought for a moment, then shook her head, ‘no, sorry, I would have asked you to distract them while we fill their food and water bowls, but the box already seems to be doing just that’, she gave you an apologetic look, an ‘oh’ of disappointment was your only response, she suddenly perked up ‘you could go to the next room, it’s filled with kittens just like this one, Armin could really use some help’, your heart skipped a beat and your eyes went wide, ‘w...what!? Since when does Armin volunteer here?’ truth be told you’ve had a crush on the intelligent blond for a while now, needless to say you were shocked to find out he volunteered at the same cat rescue as you, a feeling of joy swelled in your chest, you prayed to all the deities that may or may not exist that your current feelings weren’t obvious, Ymir and Christa smirked, god damn it! Christa giggled, ‘he’s been volunteering for about a week now, we always need more volunteers during kitten season and he was more than happy to help’, of course he was, he’s an absolute sweetheart, ‘which room?’ you asked nervously, ‘second last door in the hallway’ Christa said, you nodded and opened the door carefully making sure no kittens tried to escape, ‘don’t make out in front of the kittens! They’re not ready to see that kind of stuff!’ Ymir yelled before you closed the door entirely, you groaned and covered your now red face with your hands, ‘ugh, why me?’.

As soon as you were relatively certain your face returned had to its normal colour you made your way down the hallway.  
Second last door you repeated in your head, once you had arrived you peeked through the rectangular window on the door, Armin was sitting on the floor playing with the kittens, he dragged a toy mouse by its tail side to side as the aspiring predators chased it, you heard him chuckle and couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness, taking in a nervous breath you knocked on the door surprising him in the process, his ocean blue eyes looked right at you and a sweet smile crept onto his face, you didn’t have to look in a mirror to know your face was going red again, you opened the door slightly, of course the kittens ran towards the slightly open door, ‘oh no you don’t’ Armin said before scooping them up in his arms, ‘sorry, these little guys seem determined to escape’ he chuckled, ‘heh heh yeah,’ you closed the door behind you before any more kittens could attempt to escape, with door now closed he let them down.

Turns out everyone had pretty much finished cleaning and feeding the cats and kittens, now they just needed some playtime and socialising, you giggled as one of them jumped up in an attempt to catch the string, taking your attention off the adorable beast you looked at Armin, a tortoiseshell kitten had crawled up onto his lap and was suckling on his black shirt, you noticed the scorpio constellation with the outline of a scorpion around it, you didn’t think he’d be into the whole zodiac thing, something nudged your hand making you tare your attention away from the blond, a ginger cat that had lost one of its legs nuzzled your arm, ‘hello Millicent’ you greeted the three legged cat, Millicent purred in response and climbed up onto your lap, she purred as you continued to pet her, she had been in the shelter for a while now, it was a shame most people overlooked her due to her missing leg, now with all the new kittens coming in it would be even harder for her to get adopted, the friendly feline curled up on your lap as you continued to pet her, a hand brushed against you own making you freeze, you looked up to see Armin his face went red as he pulled his hand away and muttered a quick apology, you felt your face heat up as you noticed Armin was now right beside you, his shoulders barely brushed against your own, you continued to pet Millicent desperate for something to distract you, several kittens began to climb onto the both of you (Millicent didn’t seem pleased but she tolerated them) and decided you two were ideal beds as they curled up, now you couldn’t move even if you wanted to, well technically you could but they were too cute to wake up.

You smiled at the sleeping kittens, Armin had begun to pet them gently, some of them giving a purr in response, he smiled at them like a father would smile at his children, your heart fluttered in your chest once more, ‘so... I heard from Christa that you’ve been volunteering for a week, how come I haven’t seen you around here?’ Armin looked up at you, ‘I should be asking you the same thing, I’ve only been coming in every other day and you weren’t there’ he explained, you usually came in two days a week so you guessed that explained it.

Your legs had started to feel numb but you still couldn’t bring yourself to kick Millicent and the kittens off, you sighed and rested your head on Armin’s shoulder, he stiffened causing you to quickly draw back ‘sorry’ you quickly muttered, Armin shook his head in response, ‘n-no it’s okay, I don’t mind’ he whispered the last part so quietly you just barely heard it.  
Taking in a nervous breath you rested your head on his shoulder again. It took a while but you both eventually relaxed, you sighed and nuzzled into him, while the closeness was almost overwhelming you couldn’t help but want more of it, you weren’t sure if he was enjoying just as much as you but he wasn’t telling you off or anything like that, you guessed that was a good sign? You gave Millicent’s ears a little scratch causing her to purr appreciatively, you knew sitting down like this for too long would give you pins and needles once you got up, but with Armin so close to you and several kittens curled up on your lap you just wanted to stay there forever, the only way you could accurately describe it, is something along the lines of “it felt better than a dream”, a hand brushed against your own once again as you pet Millicent, you looked up to see a red faced Armin, unlike the last time he didn’t pull away, you gripped his hand to show him you didn’t mind, warmth flooded your entire being as he held your hand.

You stayed like that for a while until door squeaked open revealing a man with slicked back ginger hair and a stoic expression, ‘am I interrupting something?’ he asked, you both shook your heads, Millicent looked up at the new person with great interest, while most of the kittens woke up and turned their attention to the open door, they gave a few yawns and meows (both at the same time for some of them) before pouncing off of you both, ‘close the door!’ you and Armin said in unison, the man raised a brow before closing the door behind him effectively stopping the escapees.

Millicent got off your lap and started to walk towards the man, his eyebrows raised but his expression remained stoic, he reached down to pet the three legged cat, ‘I think Millicent likes you’ Armin said, it might have been your imagination but you swore you saw a small smile creep onto the mans face, he gently picked her up, Millicent nuzzled into the mans face as she purred loudly.

You stood up, only to regret it as a fuzzy stinging sensation shot up your leg, yep looks like Millicent and the kittens had you pinned for a bit too long, the man Millicent had taken a liking to didn’t notice your discomfort, ‘can I adopt her right now?’ he asked, Armin nodded ‘yes, you just have to go to reception and fill out a few forms’, with that being said the man walked out carrying Millicent.

Once you could walk without feeling that fuzzy/stinging sensation you and Armin walked out of the room full of sleeping kittens, you looked at the clock to see you had stayed ten minutes longer than usual, you looked at Armin and rubbed the back of your neck shyly, ‘I guess I...’ you and Armin simultaneously said, ‘you go first’ you said, Armin looked away before he spoke again, ‘I guess I better get going’, he wrapped his arms around you causing your face to heat up, you returned the hug, his chin length hair tickled your cheek.  
He pulled away ‘see you later (y/n)’ was all he said before he broke away entirely, you looked at his somewhat red face before an idea popped into your head, you gathered up all the courage you could muster and quickly kissed his cheek, he let out a startled squeak and looked at you in surprise, ‘see you later Armin’ you said quickly before dashing off.

Millicent groomed herself on the desk as her new owner filled in the forms, they could only look at you in confusion as you ran past them red faced.

Armin stared in the direction you ran off in disbelief, he raised his hand and touched the place you kissed him, his heart fluttered as a small smile crept onto his face, looks like volunteering at the cat rescue was one of the best decisions of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot with my personal favourite Attack on Titan character Armin, I hope it’s alright I’m still new to this.  
> Also does Christa/Krista’s name have to be spelt a certain way? Or does it just not matter?


End file.
